


Banora’s Blessing

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Apples, Autumn, Banora, Barn, Childhood Friends, Comfort, Don’t repost to another site, Fade to Black, Fic Exchange, Friends to Lovers, Gentleness, Implied/Referenced Sex, Intimacy, M/M, Memories, Quiet, Shipoween, Small Towns, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: One night, Angeal and Genesis return to Banora to reminisce...*Written for Shipoween 2020.*
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Banora’s Blessing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eratoschild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/gifts).



Brown and yellow leaves crunched beneath black leather boots, heralding the arrival of two First Class SOLDIERS. Beneath the Banora orchard, like a tunnel transporting them from present to past, Angeal and Genesis enjoyed the quiet intimacy of the night.

They had time after a successful mission to unwind, and knowing guarantees of future downtime were never certain, the two childhood friends took the opportunity to return to Banora.

Their childhood home.

Suddenly, Angeal awakened from his soft memories, a small white apple landing in his hands. Genesis smiled at him, reminding him of times gone by.

“Free of charge,” the poetic SOLDIER offered, flicking his fiery red hair. “No need to vault over walls tonight.”

Genesis's family property hosted the largest Banora White tree in the village, and it was said to produce the tastiest apples. They had met one of those times that Angeal climbed into the Rhapsodos property to secure himself, and his mother, some plump, juicy apples. Rather than fess him up, Genesis helped him, and they were inseparable since.

Angeal smirked, admiring the moonlight fruit in his gloved hands. Banora apples were a unique delicacy in his hometown. Thought to be a quirk of the regional soil they grow from, ‘dumbapples’ - as they were affectionately nicknamed - sprouted at random times of the year.

_ ‘Even in the colder months,’ _ Angeal thought, admiring the rather large apple tossed his way. 

As he pondered taking a bite, Genesis’ reflective voice drew him back to the present. “And speaking of bringing back memories…”

They reached the end of the orchard’s tunnel, an oppressive billboard advertising Banora White Apple Juice stretched across the farmland, its once proud colours splashed upon the canvas now stained with time.

In his younger years, Genesis won a competition for the idea of the product, which would become Banora's trademark export. What had once brought the humble little town pride, a testament to their farming integrity and hard work ethic, became a foothold in Shinra’s grip on the town.

Though Angeal learned it had been much longer ago than that…

_ ‘No…’ _ he reminded himself, gazing fondly at his close companion.  _ ‘Not tonight…’ _

Sufficiently reprimanding himself, Angeal stepped out with Genesis, observing the other SOLDIER’s childhood art with him. “You always had a good eye. Always made me wonder what you saw in that little boy so many years ago.”

Genesis looked at him, a thoughtful curiosity brimming there. He mastered that stare, as if he were trying to unlock all the world’s secrets in a single gaze. More dead leaves crackled around them, but that unwavering blue stare locked on, unflinching in its intensity.

When Genesis finally spoke, Angeal nearly gave in to shock, already so accustomed to the silence surrounding those steady eyes. “I saw beauty there. A little rough, but so are the most equisite diamonds at first.” He gave way for a thoughtful pause before finally, letting his gaze fall. “I was not wrong.”

And there it was. That quiet vulnerability that Genesis tried so hard to hide. No matter how often the red haired SOLDIER First Class crosses his arms, trying to create barriers around himself, or shifted his focus elsewhere, Angeal always found him, clear as day.

_ ‘A privilege,’ _ the honourable man acknowledged with a smile,  _ ‘that this stubborn, difficult man might grace upon me such a window to his soul.’ _

He sighed, realising he had spent too long listening to his poetic other half.

Angeal’s large, comforting hand found Genesis’ shoulder, drawing him back to reality. Back to the gentle winds of Banora, the dances of leaves, and the clear night skies.

“It’s getting cold,” Angeal stated, nodding up to the stars. “Want to head to the old hangout?”

A gasp ghosted from Genesis’ parted lips, which slided into an effortless smile. “I thought you’d never ask.”

xxx

The door to the old Rhapsodos barn creaked in the night.

Angeal and Genesis stepped in carefully, transported years past when two confused teenagers began to realise they were more than friends. Scattered hay popped underfoot, along with the long groan of the aging floorboards.

That had always been their greatest fear when they wanted to hide, to alert nearby residents of their location. Too many nights had near ended in tragedy because of the natural sounds of an old building.

Tonight, they fell into the furthest corner, inside an abandoned cubicle where a prized horse once rested. Thankfully, generous clumps of straw broke their fall, allowing them sheltered intimacy.

Angeal’s strength softened when he held Genesis, a ridiculous notion, but one that the SOLDIER honoured one principal. It was not upon any perceived weakness, but instead, trust.

_ ‘I want you to trust me, Gen.’ _

And Genesis’ did. In a world that thrived on hurting and controlling others, they created their own, a quiet dream they shared.

Senses heightened by mako accentuated every little thing, from the broken panting drowning out the strong wind outside to the bountiful glow in each other’s eyes.

That unique radiance, a symbol of who they were, glimmering like moonlight water in the darkness. Something that gave them another connection to each other, even when they were separated by missions.

But tonight,  _ finally _ tonight, they had the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Shipoween 2020 Exchange for Eratoschild. The prompts were Angeal/Genesis, with an emphasis on their trusting relationship, something quiet and intimate.”
> 
> I remember writing a lot of this as I sat before work, outside on a windy day. Listening to the wind and the leaves gave me a nice bit of inspiration for the Banora backdrop, and I couldn’t stop writing. It was definitely a good Banorashipping day.
> 
> I really love Crisis Core, along with the introduction of Angeal and Genesis who brought humanity to not only their friendship with Sephiroth and each other, but of First Class SOLDIERs with their own dreams and ambitions.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 🖤


End file.
